Electromagnetic pickups are commonly used to sense string vibrations of musical instruments and convert the vibrations into electrical signals. These electrical signals can be amplified or otherwise modified before being converted back into acoustic energy. Various pickup arrangements have been developed to achieve sound amplification together with an acceptable tone quality.
Most conventional pickups include a plurality of pole pieces and a coil disposed beneath the magnetizable strings of the musical instrument on the top surface or soundboard. The vibration of the magnetizable strings cause disturbances in the magnetic fields of the pole pieces inducing current in the coil. Other pickups include a single elongate magnet and a coil disposed beneath the strings of the musical instrument, wherein a surface of the magnet may be tapered or stepped to vary the magnetic field affecting the assorted strings.
A problem associated with conventional pickups concerns their location on the top surface of the musical instrument. Since pickups must be placed near the strings in order to be effective, the obvious choice for pickup location is underneath the strings on the top surface of the musical instrument. However, this may alter the appearance of an otherwise aesthetically pleasing musical instrument design. In view of this problem, there exists a need for pickup for a musical instrument that is invisible so that it does not affect the appearance of the musical instrument.